The tale of a dwarfen cripple
by Nymeria of the Rhoyne
Summary: The wife of a dwarfen king gets involved in a certain adventure to the Lonely Mountain. She wasn't accepted in her husbands kingdom because of her small body and her beardless face. But there is a chance Thorin Oakenshield and his company will. XXX Thorin/OC or Kili/OC... Sorry suck at summary! Please just read.


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic but I deleted the last one... **

**I'll try to write some scenes of the book and some of the films! I really love the Hobbit! Manly the book but Thorin looks like really great hehe:D **

**and I love Kili and Fili! **

**So I hope you'll enjoy my story AND you should totally check out SiySaySomeday! She really helped me with my story. We both are from germany so please overlook that we aren't that god at grammar and vocabulary.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own anything from the Hobbit, just my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nala cried. Her voice was loud and reedy. It resounded in the great, torch-lit corridor, so that it was as if hundred little girls were crying there. Senethira groaned bugged. Her child sat sunk down in the middle of the empty corridor and sobbed. Wisps of blonde hair concealed her face. Her cerulean dress with the golden embroideries lay sprayed around her. Dust covered the hem. The torchlight danced on Nala's golden hair when a sob shook her tiny body. Her sight was so pathetic that Senethira had to go to her. She knelt down next to Nala and put her arm around her skinny shoulders.

"What happened, honey?" she asked her daughter with a friendly voice. She tried to be gentle but she wasn't sure whether this worked.

"Miria nudged me and I fell down", Nala blubbered out. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She shook her head. Her golden curls flew in her pale face.

"You played tag, didn't you? There it can easily happen that you fell down…"

"But I am the princess. I'm going to become the queen and she isn't allowed to nudge me. She's just the daughter of a servant", Nala interrupted her mother angrily. Her inflection displeased Senethira.

"When you want to be respected as a princess you shouldn't begin to cry that quickly and you should better learn how to behave and how to stay strong", she said not less annoyed than her daughter. "Because it is very important for a princess, especially for a queen, to stay strong." She said this not without a trace of bitterness. In the little girl's eyes she saw new tears.

"But she's just a servant's daughter and…"

"I don't want to hear anything like that anymore. When you really think that you're better than her then don't play with her. You should have more respect with our servants. You would really miss them." With these words Senethira raised and left her daughter behind, alone in the torch-lit corridor.

This short conversation had annoyed her. Nala was really young and maybe she had been too hard to her, but she was too tearful and selfish to lead a kingdom and she was too weak for being a good queen or just a king's wife. Nalan won't be delighted with this, but Senethira did not care about his anger.

When she went around the next corner she looked back unobtrusively. Nala wiped off her tears, sniveled a last time and raised. With a quick movement she stroked her dress uncreased.

Her daughter was maybe not that weak.

Sunlight filled the corridors she walked along so no torches were used here. It fell through great windows at the one side of the long corridor. A large carpet showing the enormous family tree of her beloved husband covered the opposite wall. Golden, embroidered tendrils wreathed from name to name and linked generation with generation of dwarf kings and their queens with their families. A pure and royal bloodline. Famous names were written there. Good and bad. Like one can find it in every other family tree. This was nothing special, indifferent what her beloved husband said.

She turned her back on the carpet and looked down to her husband's kingdom. _No my kingdom, _she thought_._ For six years now she was Nalan's queen but it actually never was her kingdom. And to be honest she was never created for.

Before she went to the throne room she had to change her clothes. The plain dress she wore was not suitable for this occasion. Furthermore it was completely rumpled because she spent so much time in the library. Reading and reading. Hours by hours. Lonely and not found by anybody. Just perfect. She'd found an old huge tome about the story of a dragon that lived northern of the Iron Mountains. He may was an ancestor of Garuul.

Shortly afterwards Senethira appeared in the throne room. She always hated this room. It was dark, stony and fucking cold. But the thing she hated the most wasn't exactly a _thing_. It was her dear, beloved husband, Nalan, king of the blue forest and the mountain under it. The forest was like really blue! Well, the leaves mostly. An old legend told that there was a curse older then the time itself and that curse was the reason for the unnatural color of the leaves. Another theory of a human alchemist, who got actually killed for that by Nalan, because a human _'mudblood' _had no right to judge over the _dwarfish sacred sites, _was that the blue crystals under the mountain made the water blue. The color in the water turned the color of the leaves in the forest blue. Total crap to her but in fact, she didn't care. But she could imagine how her beloved husband killed someone just because he said something that shouldn't be said according to him.

She sat down next to Nalan in the smaller, plainer throne. He hardly turned his head to dart her an annoyed and dismissive glace. _Failed, _she thought. She tried to look as royal as possible but it seemed like she failed again or it was just the normal degree of love and respect that he showed her.

"Where is Nala?" he asked without looking at her.

"I think in her room," she said tersely. He nodded slowly. It didn't seem like he was pleased with her answer but she didn't think he would go into it. He just stared down the throne room and examined each and every one of the suppliants. Simple dwarves stood in front of the great portal. They were waiting for an audience with the royal couple, waiting for help and justice. Most of them looked depressed. They stood bowed and wore simple clothes. Senethira's glace wandered over them till it suddenly got caught by a black-haired dwarf. He protruded under all of these simple dwarves. She knew his face it had been a long time but she remembered.

* * *

**That was it. I hope you liked it;) **

**Please review and tell me how I write! **

**Thanks for reading! And really check out SiaSaySomeday and her story 'The woman who fights'  
**


End file.
